The Enemy's Outside
by denise1
Summary: An AU twist to The Enemy Within


The Enemy's Outside

By

Denise

"Who the hell trained these guys, Gomer Pyle?" Jack ranted looking at a half dozen sheepish SF's.

"Sir, with all due respect my men tried to stop Major Kawalsky, but there was no way without killing Captain Carter."

"So you just let a goa'uld run loose? Chances are he's going to kill the hostage as soon as he doesn't need her."

"Colonel? What's the situation?" General Hammond demanded, joining the small group at the surface.

"Kawalsky got out of here with Carter," Jack reported.

"Sir, there was no way to stop them without killing both of them," the Sargent said, defending his actions.

"We'll discuss protocols later," Hammond replied looking at the young man. When exactly had they started recruiting babies? "Which way did they go?"

"South sir, into the trees."

"And away from the city," Jack said studying the dense foliage. It was early summer and the woods that provided the SGC some privacy from the nearby highway now took on the mantle of an obstacle. He had first hand knowledge just how easy it was to hide in the rugged terrain of the Rocky Mountains. People have disappeared into the forests never to be heard from again.

"Colonel, gather a team, head off after them. And I don't think I need to remind you that the existence of the goa'uld is classified. Use any means necessary to contain it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow," Sam panted, throwing out her arms to keep her face from crashing into the rocky ground.

"Stay," Kawalsky, no the goa'uld ordered, kneeling to drink from a small stream.

"I'm not a dog," She retorted, brushing her hair off her sweaty face.

"No. You're a human," he sneered.

"Well if you hate us so much leave. I'm sure Kawalsky would agree. I could even talk to the general, if you leave your host I'm sure he'll send you back to Chulak," Sam bargained.

"You lie."

"No. I..."

He lurched forward and yanked her to her feet. "I know what my host knows. If I leave this body I will be killed. Now which way?"

"Which way where?"

"I require weapons, sanctuary."

"We had that back at the mountain," she snapped.

"Do not toy with me," he said, shaking her arm.

"Look I...You picked a lousy hostage, I just moved back here a few weeks ago." He raised his hand and hit her, sending her crashing to the ground. Stunned, she lay there as he picked up a large rock and held it high. She held up her arms in a vain attempt to avert the killing blow. The rock crashed to the ground just a few inches from her head.

"Carter? What the hell's going on? How'd we get out here?" Kawalsky asked, his voice full of confusion.

"Kawalsky?" she asked, sitting up and scooting away from him.

"Geez Captain, what happened to you?" He reached out a hand then frowned as she flinched from it. "What's going on? I ain't gonna hurt you," he said, frowning.

"Just..." She held up her hand to ward him off and got unsteadily to her feet. "It must not have total control."

"It? Did you hit your head or something Captain?"

"It...It doesn't matter. We need to get back to the base," she said, her mind working furiously. The goa'uld must not have total control, maybe it took time for it to take a host over completely. That would explain how he'd been back on earth for days and no one had noticed. If she could just get him back to the SGC before it took over again.

"Yeah sure Captain, whatever you...NO. You shall lead me to shelter or I will snap your neck," It threatened, grabbing her arm, it's eyes glowing menacingly.

"Ok. Ok I know a place," she said.

"Show me," he ordered, pushing her away. She started off through the thickets her ears sharp for any sign of pursuit. By all rights they should have been shot before leaving the compound. People had to be looking for them. She just had to keep him walking in circles until they arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cell door clanked and swung open pulling Teal'c from his meditation. Three men stormed into the room before he could attain his feet. "What is the problem General Hammond?"

"Teal'c we think Major Kawalsky has been infected with a goa'uld."

He looked past the general to see the apprehensive and slightly frightened looks on the faces of O'Neill and another man. "And you wish to ascertain that I still carry my larva." With a resigned sigh he got to his feet and unzipped the garment he wore, pulling up the T-shirt. He stuck his hand into his womb and pulled out his larva, which protested angrily.

O'Neill flinched visibly and looked away. "OK. OK. Isn't that enough?"

"Thank you Teal'c," Hammond said as they turned to leave.

"General Hammond, what are its demands?"

"What?"

"The goa'uld. What are its demands?"

"We don't know. It used Captain Carter as a hostage to leave the base."

"What will it try to do?" O'Neill asked. "Will it look for a new host?"

"Unlikely. It takes much effort on a goa'uld's behalf to subdue and control a host. It will likely remain in the host unless the host is near death. Its first priorities will be weapons, transportation away from here and shelter since it can not gain access to the stargate."

"If it gets to the highway we're screwed general."

"Highway?"

"Big roadway, lots of cars," Jack said. Teal'c still didn't understand all of the terms but got enough to know that a highway appeared to be a most efficient escape route. "General, the longer we talk the farther away they get."

"Agreed colonel. You leave as soon as you're ready." The three men turned to leave the room again.

"O'Neill." They turned back. "I offer my assistance in capturing the goa'uld."

"You can't allow this General," Kennedy protested. "This man is too valuable to simply let him walk out of the mountain."

"He's no more valuable than my two officers out there," Hammond said angrily knowing full well what Kennedy's motives were. A little bird had already warned him of the NID's desire to gain custody of Teal'c for…study.

"I could use his muscle sir," Jack said giving Teal'c an appraising look. He had no logical reason but his gut told him he could trust the alien. And he'd learned years ago that his gut was usually right.

"Very well Colonel. But he's your responsibility," the older man answered leaving Jack no illusions.

"Understood. Come on Teal'c, let's get you some gear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam bit her lip as Kawalsky tightened his grip on her wrist, jerking her forward even as she tried to move slower. It hadn't taken him long to grow suspicious of her sedentary pace and take the lead himself. With her left hand she reached out, trying to snap a twig or leave some kind of trail. She doubted that she could get away from him for long, at least not as long as the goa'uld was in control. She might not have much of a head start and getting lost in the woods was not her idea of a good way to die.

She wondered why his control over Kawalsky was so intermittent. Was strength of control something that grew stronger the longer the goa'uld was in the host? Or was this one sick somehow, too weak to take over totally. Or maybe it couldn't. Maybe Kawalsky was fighting for control somehow. Although she doubted the latter. If he were fighting for control surely he'd have some recollection of it. When he'd reemerged he'd appeared totally ignorant, like he hadn't even been there. Somehow when the goa'uld took control it blocked off his cognitive mind as well. That suggested to her that control was like an on/off switch. Which meant she'd likely have little help from Kawalsky in dealing with the goa'uld.

Speaking of help, where the hell were the good guys, the ones that were supposed to help rescue her and capture the snakehead?

"Which way?" her captor demanded coming to a halt at the banks of another small stream.

Sam glanced around, totally lost. Well she knew she was still in Colorado and really close to Colorado Springs but other than that, nothing. "That way." She pointed upstream and away from civilization she hoped. If the goa'uld got into a population center he could changes hosts and vanish forever. She couldn't let that happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack cast glances at his three companions and studied the ground again seeing nothing in the grass-covered earth. Apparently folks liked to traipse into the woods a bit, given the multitude of footprints, both animal and human. South, the SF's had said south.

"O'Neill."

Jack looked up and walked over to the jaffa kneeling on the ground. "Whatcha got?"

He pointed to a pair of boot prints barely visible in the over grown grass. "Major Kawalsky took Captain Carter this way." He pointed through the grass. Jack pulled down his shades and squinted. The grass looked no different than the rest of the area.

"I don't see it."

Teal'c pulled back the grass revealing two sets of prints barely visible in the hard soil. "Their footprints lead that way."

"There's a lot of boot prints around here."

"True. However Captain Carter's is of a smaller size than most. And these prints were made just short time ago, the dew has been knocked off the grass indicating passage through here this morning."

Jack knelt by his side and saw that the Jaffa was right. Damn he was good; he'd have missed it. "Good job. What can we expect?"

"It will seek safe harbor as it grows in power."

"What about Carter?"

"She is valuable to it only as long as she can guide it or be used as a hostage. If she becomes a hindrance it will likely dispose of her."

"Then let's get there before she out lives her usefulness."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look I...can we stop?" Sam panted, dragging her feet. They'd been moving at a quick pace for a couple of hours now and were fairly far back in the bush. She'd seen or heard no real signs of civilization other than the faint echoes of helicopters from Fort Carson and the occasional jet contrail for quite a while.

The sun was near its peak and she could feel sweat running down her back. The jacket that had felt so good this morning in the bowels of the mountain was now a smothering weight.

At least she wasn't alone in her discomfort. Kawalsky's T-shirt was soaked with sweat as well. He shot her a disgusted look over his shoulder and released his iron grip on her wrist. She bent over; resting her elbows on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

"Where is this sanctuary?" he demanded.

"Just a bit farther," she said remembering her wild goose chase. Too bad their path wasn't going by a convenient 7-11. She was dying for a drink.

"You're lying."

"No. No. The SGC is an outpost. We don't keep our gate in the middle of downtown Colorado Springs. It's safer out here."

"This path is rarely traveled." He made a gesture at the surrounding wilderness. The trees and brush were fairly thick and while it wasn't overly warm, little of the breeze penetrated the over growth. For all intents and purposes they were in the middle of nowhere. He just didn't need to know that.

"Well if we'd tried to hitch hike on the interstate we'd have been picked up by now." She watched her captor bend over a bit and grimace. She frowned and tried not to look like she was staring as he grimaced again, one hand straying to his gut. The water. She remembered someone telling her that much of the water around here was undrinkable if not treated, a by-product of too many years of careless mining. The goa'uld wouldn't know that. It probably wouldn't kill him but it might slow him down a bit.

She scanned the ground her eyes lighting on a small branch just about the heft of a baseball bat. She just had to lure him closer. "So... What are your plans?" She asked, squatting down by the branch.

"My plans do not concern you human."

"I think they sorta do. I mean you've made me an accomplice."

"Get up!" He stomped over to her, grabbed her jacket and pulled her to her feet. As he pulled her up she wrapped her fingers around the branch and swung. It hit the side of his head with a thud and he roared in pain, his grip loosening. She broke free and ran.

She crashed through the branches blindly, her only thought to get away from him. The landscape was rough and rocky, over-grown with pin oak and evergreens. She tried to backtrack their trail. Someone had to be looking for them, if not to rescue her then to try and contain the security breach that Kawalsky was. Maybe she could elude him long enough to find some help. Well-armed help would be even better.

A slight crashing sound made her look back and adrenaline gave her a burst of speed as she saw him pursuing her, his speed no doubt augmented by the parasite.

Turning her eyes back forward she backpedaled her hands frantically reaching for a near by tree branch as the ground in front of her vanished. Damnit, she'd taken a wrong turn and ended up nearly running off a cliff.

For a second she teetered, her gaze transfixed on the drop before her. It wasn't far, maybe 30 feet or so, but it was enough to hurt like hell when she hit bottom. She regained her balance and pulled herself back, her fingers digging into her lifeline, tiny pieces of bark wedging unfelt under her fingernails.

Hearing the noise behind her she stepped to the side, her eyes searching for an escape. There was none.

He broke through the brush and shot past her, his goa'uld augmented speed proving a problem. As she watched he started to run off the cliff, then with super-natural speed he turned, his fingers digging into the ground in an effort to save himself. Dispassionately she watched him slip until only his arms and head was visible over the edge. In an instant his demeanor changed from open hostility to frightened bewilderment. "Captain? What?" He grabbed desperately for hand holds. "What am I..."

"Kawalsky?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Who else? Care to help me before I go splat?"

"I aah..." She took a step back as he slid a bit more. No. Not this.

"Captain. What the hell are you doing? Help me!" He demanded. She looked into his pleading eyes half expecting to see them glow. He was Kawalsky now...but for how long? "Do I have to order you?" She heard him scrabbling for foot holds, each attempt sending tiny cascades of rocks to the ravine below.

"You don't understand. You're not you."

"What the hell are you talking about? Help me! NOW!"

She watched him slide a bit more, scrapes on his hands leaving tiny streaks of blood on the rocks. "Damnit," she cursed moving forward. Just as she got within reach his eyes flared into life and one hand shot out, grabbing her booted ankle pulling her down so she was sitting on the ground.

"Pitiful human," it snarled. She pulled back her other foot and kicked it, breaking the host's nose. It howled in pain and slid back wards, pulling her with it. Her fingers dug into the soil, her own blood mingling with his as his weight pulled her after him, a desperate scream tearing from her throat as they fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack followed Teal'c, his rifle held at the ready. "Sierra golf one niner." His radio cracked into life making him jump a bit. Teal'c looked over his shoulder, coming to a halt. "What's your status Colonel?" Hammond demanded.

"We're about eight clicks south of the base sir. We have a decent trail but still no joy," Jack answered trying to contain his frustration. The farther they got from the base the greater the chance all they'd find would be a body and the goa'uld would escape. He knew Kawalsky had been through much the same training as him. The man could likely live off the land at least until winter.

"I can call in some air support," the general offered.

"The foliage is much too thick for them to do much good sir. Teal'c has a good trail."

"Whatever you think Colonel. Keep me appraised. SGC out."

Jack turned to Teal'c. "What do you think he's headed for?"

"I am unsure. Normally a goa'uld would seek support, a more powerful goa'uld to ally with or followers and safe haven. There appears to be neither in this direction."

"Yeah but a goa'uld doesn't know that. It's possible Carter is leading him down the garden path...misdirection," he explained at Teal'c's puzzled look.

"What would be gained by..." A faint scream echoed from the distance.

"Teal'c?" Jack felt his heart sink. He only knew of one female out here. And something told him Carter wasn't the screaming type.

Teal'c held up his hand and concentrated, cocking his head slightly. "This way." He took off at a quick trot, Jack and the two airmen at his heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam slowly opened her eyes blinking to bring the world into focus. She frowned trying to remember where she was and exactly how she'd gotten there. Memory returned and she slowly sat up, biting her lip as various parts of her body told her in no uncertain terms that it didn't take kindly to being pulled down a ravine.

She gingerly explored a sore spot on the back of her head as she surveyed her surroundings. She was in the bottom of a narrow ravine. There was some sparse vegetation and bits of debris scattered amongst the rocks that told her the ravine likely flooded every time it rained.

Craning her neck she looked up and groaned in frustration. The top was about thirty feet up, but as steep as the sides were it might as well be a mile. If she had some rope maybe she could climb up. A low moan caught her attention and she jerked her head around. Kawalsky. How could she have forgotten about him?

She could barely make out his body lying a few feet away amongst some large rocks. She started to get to her feet and cried out, sinking back down as fire lanced up her leg. Looking down she could see blood soaking her lower pants leg from her knee to ankle. Gingerly pulling the torn material apart she could see a long gash almost six inches long on her calf.

Wishing vainly for a first aid kit she settled for pulling her penknife out of her pocket and cutting the torn pants leg off and into strips which she used to bind the wound. It was a far cry from her best effort but all she could manage and maybe it would slow the bleeding some.

Finished she settled for an undignified crawl over to Kawalsky, dragging her leg carefully behind her.

He way lying amongst the rocks and even from a distance she could see that his neck was broken, his head at a horribly unnatural angle. He should be dead, but the rasping of his breathing told her that he was somehow still alive. "Kawalsky?" she whispered her voice shaky.

"Carter? What? Where am I? Why can't I move?"

"I don't...we fell."

"Fell? How the hell did we fall? From where?"

"From up there. Kawalsky, do you remember your headaches? The black outs?" Sam prodded

"Yeah, Jack sent me to the infirmary but..."

"You have a goa'uld," she blurted out. "That's why you black out. It takes control."

"No. I'd know..."

"That's why we're out here. It escaped from the mountain. I don't know if the fall killed it or..." She broke off as Kawalsky started to gasp, gurgling sounds coming from his throat. Concerned she leaned in close and saw him open his mouth spasmodically as he tried to breathe. She knew she shouldn't move him but she also knew if she didn't he'd asphyxiate.

Just as she reached for him his body jerked and she stared in horror as blood welled up in his mouth, spilling over his lips. Suddenly a pallid shape lunged from between his lips and towards her. Terrified she brought up her hand and deflected the creature, sending it flying away. She heard it land a few feet away as a burning sensation ran up her arm. She stared in horror at four tiny puncture marks, each welling a drop of blood. Within seconds the burning sensation was replaced by a heavy numbness. Against her will she slumped to the ground her mind totally aware of how unresponsive her body was.

Paralyzed she stared in horror as the tiny pale shape crawled towards her its mouth opening in anticipation.

Hearing a horrible gurgling behind her she tried again to move, panic rising as she realized she couldn't, that she was just as helpless as Kawalsky. Some kind of neuro toxin she thought. Her surroundings snapped into surreal clarity as she watched the creature edge it's way closer and closer. The gasps behind her faded and she realized Kawalsky was dead, or nearly so, drowning in his own blood.

Desperate to do something, anything, she could only watch as the goa'uld came closer and closer, it's white body smeared with blood, sand and grit. She could feel her heard pounding against her ribs as she realized she was totally helpless, unable to do anything but watch as it claimed its new host...her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack followed Teal'c, breathing heavily as he struggled to keep up with the large alien. He could hear the two men huffing a bit behind him. "Teal'c, are you sure..." The Jaffa held up his hand and Jack stopped, stooping low as Teal'c knelt at the edge of the cliff. He edged his way forward and joined him. "What ya got?" he whispered.

Teal'c pointed at the bottom of the ravine. Jack felt his heart sink at the sight of the two still figures in the dark shadows cast by the tall walls. "They fell," Teal'c said, pointing out the fresh drag marks tinged with drying blood.

"Are they alive?"

"I can not tell. The goa'uld can repair grievous injuries to its host. Major Kawalsky may yet live."

Jack scanned the area, looking for a way down. "It'd take too long for climbing gear." He looked up. "A chopper might make it."

"O'Neill." Teal'c pointed at the two bodies. "The goa'uld."

"What?"

"The goa'uld has left its host."

Jack squinted and tried to see what Teal'c saw. "I don't see it."

"In between them."

He blinked and tired to focus his eyes, still not seeing what the jaffa saw.

"If I climb down I will be safe. A goa'uld can not take a jaffa as host as long as he carries a primta."

"We don't have time for that," Jack said, gauging the distance. "Can you shoot this?" He pulled his rifle over his head and held it out to Teal'c who took it gingerly.

"I am not familiar with this weapon."

"It's a projectile weapon. Point and shoot, pull the trigger." Jack flipped the control to single shot. Teal'c still held it skeptically. Jack took it from him and held it to his own shoulder. "Look. Hold it like this, squeeze off the shot gently, kill the goa'uld." He handed it back. "Now do it."

"I could miss and kill Captain Carter."

"She'd rather be dead than a host. Shoot," Jack ordered.

Teal'c set his jaw and took the rifle, holding it up to his shoulder. He took aim and squeezed the trigger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam lay on the ground, her heart pounding and her breath rasping in her throat as she struggled to move. She watched the goa'uld slither awkwardly closer and felt tears fill her eyes as it got within a few feet of her. She could see its jaws open and close, bits of stringy mucus dripping from its fangs. She saw its eyes glow and heard it squeal. Go away, please god go away, go away, go away, leave me alone, leave me alone. Tears fell from her eyes and splashed into the dirt as it got within inches of her and reared to strike.

There was a loud crack and the goa'uld disintegrated into hundreds of gory bits, some of which splattered on her face and painted the rocks with an unworldly blue color. She closed her eyes and this time tears or relief cut tracks through the blood and dirt on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack knocked on the door and entered the room, pausing until his eyes adjusted to the lack of lighting. For a second he thought he'd wandered into the wrong room then the scent of hot wax filled his nostrils. He scanned the room, his eyes gliding over the queen-sized bed, oak dresser and armoire. It wasn't quite the Ritz but it was a damn sight better than the bare barracks room Teal'c had been assigned before.

The jaffa was seated cross legged on the bare concrete floor, his hands resting lightly on his knees, his eyes closed. "Warner, aah Warner said that neuro stuff's wearing off. Carter's going to be fine, thanks to you."

Teal'c opened his eyes and looked up. "That is indeed welcome news. I regret that Major Kawalsky lost his life. Perhaps if I had been more efficient in finding the trail we might have arrived in time," Teal'c said remembering the scene they'd found at the bottom of the ravine. Captain Carter alive but unable to move, her face and clothing splattered with the remains of the goa'uld. Major Kawalsky's body just a few feet away, his neck still at a horrible angle, his blood smeared face contorted by his last desperate struggle to live, betrayed by his own body. Teal'c had seen enough death in his life to know the man's last moments of life had been nightmarish ones.

"Charlie wouldn't have wanted to live like that, host or quadriplegic. It's better this way," Jack said quietly, his voice full of grief. Teal'c simply nodded his head, seemingly unconvinced. Jack shoved his hands into his pockets and ambled around the room. "They did show you the light switch?" he asked suddenly.

"My candles are for meditation not illumination."

"Aah ok. I...I wanted to tell you I put us down for some time on the rifle range. A place to practice the firing of our weapons," he explained.

"I very much doubt that I shall be permitted to handle one of your weapons again."

"Well I'm not exactly going to sign you out an MP-5, I sorta thought you'd rather carry your staff weapon, but it couldn't hurt for you to know how to use one. If Daniel has to qualify then so do you, especially if you're coming with us." Jack pulled three small items out of his pocket and handed them to Teal'c. "That's assuming of course that you don't mind joining SG-1."

Teal'c accepted them and stared at the items in his hand. There were two stiff pieces of cloth, one bearing the symbol for Earth and another the symbol for SG-1. The third was a key card that he'd seen the personnel of the base using to gain access to various parts of the facility. He looked up at O'Neill. "Your access is pretty much restricted to the commissary, and a few of the levels, not outside, not yet but at least you won't have to spend 24/7 in here."

"I failed to sense the presence of the goa'uld in Major Kawalsky and my actions resulted in the man's death, and you wish to reward me?"

"Hey, you saved Carter's life, not to mention all of ours in that cell. And I can think of no one else I'd rather have watching my six the next time we run across a snake head," Jack said honestly.

Teal'c got to his feet and stood before Jack. "I would be honored to fight at your side." He held out his hand in a gesture he'd seen others do.

Jack took it and grasped it tightly, "Let's go get you some clothes. I hate to be picky but you're not going through the gate in that armor. Besides I think green is your color."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel took a sip of his coffee, grimacing at how cold it was. Yes he had to have his coffee in the morning to function, but like pizza, some things were just meant to be served hot.

He looked over at his teammate, and he guessed friend. He'd only known Captain Doctor Carter for a couple of weeks but he felt a certain kinship with her. As much as he loved the people of Abydos, it had felt so good to talk to someone who actually understood him. He tried to imagine what it'd been like, first hostage to Kawalsky then a victim to the neuro toxin. He'd heard Teal'c explaining it to Doctor Warner, how movement from the host could interfere with the goa'uld possession of the body so the creatures possessed a powerful neuro toxin, strong enough to immobilize a host in seconds yet leaving them totally aware. He'd heard Jack talking to the general, how Teal'c had fired the shot that killed the goa'uld before it could take another host.

He'd heard worse stories from the medics, how Captain Carter had had the goa'uld's blood and bits and pieces splattered all over her, how Major Kennedy had demanded they go back and retrieve every little piece so he could take it back to Area 51 and study it. The man had even badgered Doctor Warner, wanting the physician to give the captain something to counteract the toxin so he could get her statement before he left. Thank God General Hammond had stepped in right then or things would have gotten really nasty.

Jack had went off to deal with Kawalsky and then Kennedy who of course wanted the Major's body to take back with him as well and Daniel had found himself keeping vigil at the captain's bed side. There was a part of him that didn't want to be here, her close call dredging up some memories he really wanted to remain buried. But another part of himself knew he had to be here. His friend had been through a horrible experience, she didn't need to wake up alone.

A stirring on the bed caught his attention and he leaned in, sitting the cup on the floor. "Sam?" He took her hand, causing her to jerk her head his direction. "It's ok. You're in the infirmary," he reassured her.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah. You ok?" he asked as she tried to sit up. He slid a hand behind her back and pushed the controls on the bed to raise the head.

"Umm. I guess."

"You've just got a few, ok more than a few, stitches and some really funky bruises according to Doctor Warner. And whatever that goa'uld bit you with, it's gone. Teal'c didn't think there were any side effects but he doesn't know for sure." She nodded and plucked at the covers. "Do you want to talk about it?" She turned to him and opened her mouth, then closed it as if she'd abruptly changed her mind. "It's ok you know. I'm not going freak out or anything." She gave him a sharp look. "I mean just because of Shau'ri you ...you don't need to tread on egg shells." She closed her eyes and he could see she was close to tears. "Pretty bad?" She nodded. "Feel like talking about it?"

"Kawalsky?" She whispered.

"He's gone. He broke his neck."

"He was alive for a bit, he...he didn't know."

"What?"

"There were times when he WAS Kawalsky not the goa'uld."

"That doesn't make any sense. Even Teal'c says nothing of the host survives."

"I talked to him Daniel, he was there." She turned to him. "Which means Shau'ri might be there, Amaunet might not have destroyed her. She might just be...trapped."

"So if we could ever get her and get Amaunet out of her..."

"Shau'ri's still in there," Sam finished. Daniel felt a bit of hope rise for the first time in weeks. What if Sam was right? Could Shau'ri still be alive, trapped in her own body but still...there?

"Hey kids," Jack said from the door, pushing his hopeful thoughts aside for the moment. "Glad to see you're awake Carter."

"Thank you sir." She frowned slightly at the sight of Teal'c, hanging back behind Jack. What was he doing here?

"Jack, everything taken care of?"

"Yep." Jack sat on the edge of the bed. "He's on his way back to Nevada. Good riddance. Things are back to normal, though Carter here's got us a couple of weeks off until she's fit." Jack made a sweeping motion of the room.

"Who's our fourth?" Sam asked.

"Teal'c here has agreed to fill in," Jack said his voice slightly apprehensive. He knew exactly what he was expecting them to accept.

"That's great colonel." Sam took one look at the alien and glanced at Daniel. "Don't you think so

Daniel?"

Daniel stared at his teammates. Teal'c? Working with him? The man who stole his wife? Was Jack nuts? 'It was the damndest thing General. Never fired a gun before and got the goa'uld in one shot. If it wasn't for him Carter'd be a host right now.' Jack's words over heard in the hall filtered back into his head. Teal'c did know more about the goa'uld than any of them. Knowledge that might be the difference between finding Shau'ri in a few weeks or a few years. He could work with him for that. There was no rule that he'd have to like the guy, just work with him. He could do that. If it'd get Shau'ri back he'd work with the devil himself. "Yeah that's great Teal'c. Welcome to the team." He stood up and held out his hand.

"Thank you Daniel Jackson," he said stepping forward from the shadows and into the light cast from the fixture above Sam's bed.

Fin


End file.
